Cadaverine is a platform chemical involved in the production of various products. Cadaverine can be synthesized via decarboxylation of lysine in microorganisms. Lysine decarboxylases are the enzymes that catalyze production of cadaverine by removing the carboxyl group from lysine. For example, in Escherichia coli (E. coli), cadaverine is biosynthesized directly from L-lysine by two lysine decarboxylase polypeptides, CadA and LdcC. Current approaches to improve lysine production and the production of lysine-derived products, such as cadaverine, focus on the overexpression or attenuation of proteins involved in cellular metabolism. However, the yield obtained so far is not satisfying. Therefore, there is a need for new techniques resulting in higher yields of cadaverine.